Angelic Fury
by xHeavensOnFirex
Summary: Being a WWE Diva is all she dreamed of being, and she's finally there. But she didn't expect the curveballs of romantic storylines and overbearing male superstars to get in her way. How will she deal with being paired with a fast rising superstar?
1. Introduction

**Ok this is my first wrestling fanfic and I hope it comes out as good as it is sounding in my head . This is just the introduction, so message/email me and tell me what you guys think, I'd love feedback (good or bad, but if it's downright nasty I'll just ignore you completely).**

**I do NOT own anyone in the WWE, I just own my character Linzi/DevilsAngel**

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Here is your winner, DevilsAngel!"

'_Man I'll never get tired of hearing that.'_

Climbing out through those ropes and walking back up the ramp, she couldn't help but reflect back on the long journey and the pain she endured to get where she is today.

Leaving home at the young age of 15 is hard for anyone, but it's even harder when you go to a city where you know absolutely no one.

This is her story, the story of a young girl leaving her home in Toronto to train all she could, so she could become what she is today. She went through pain, heartbreak, and lived on the streets for a good part of her adolescence. But now, she has reached her goal, she is a professional wrestler, once working for UWA Hardcore Wrestling, now in the big leagues in the WWE. Her friends and family know her as Linzi Scott, but everyone else around the world knows her as DevilsAngel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, here we go, Chapter 1, let's get this thing started folks . Comments are always welcome (unless you're extremely mean, if that's the case then sitcks tongue out at you)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyonein the WWE, they all belong to themselves and/or Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I just own Linz.**

**Chapter 1**

Walking back through that curtain, Linzi suddenly found herself trying to keep her balance after being attacked by her two good friends Mickie James and Candice Michelle. "Oh man Linz, you totally kicked Jillian's ass!"

Ahh, Mickie James, the curvy, energetic diva on RAW, also that girl can be more hyper than a 3 year old on a sugar-high sometimes.

"Yeah really, I don't think she's going to be 'singing' anytime soon!"

Candice Michelle, former Playboy cover girl, former women's champion, one of the hottest women in the WWE, oh how Linzi wished she could look remotely like her.

"Well, come on, I didn't want my ears to bleed for the third week in a row, right?"

Linzi, known to the WWE fans as DevilsAngel, RAW's resident badass chick, depending on who you're talking to. If you talk to people like Mickie, Candice or Jeff Hardy, they'll say she's the baddest/coolest chicks on the roster. If you talked to people like Melina, Beth, Jillian or King Booker & Sharmell, she's nothing but a waste of space and a sad excuse for a woman.

Not long after Linzi had entered the divas locker room to shower and change, the trio of bitches decided to enter and make their presences known. "Alright little miss bitch, let's get one thing straight, you were lucky out there tonight, Jillian just had an off match, so don't go thinking that you're better than her, me, or Beth, got it?"

Melina, the ringleader of the trio. Honestly it boggles the mind as to why Beth follows her around; she could tear her limb from limb if she wanted.

"Well Melina, incase you didn't realize this, but I've beaten all THREE of you in one-on-one matches, none of you can get the job done on your own. Jillian just happened to be the one in my line of fire tonight, not to mention her singing makes dogs howl and babies cry. I was just doing the world a favour by kicking her in the face."

Beth decided to step right in Linzi's face and try to intimidate her. This is quite the sight to see, the two strongest women in the WWE, face to face… where's a cameraman when you need one? "You really think that you can beat me again? I highly doubt it"

"Beth Phoenix, the self-proclaimed Glamazon… I'm damn sure I could beat you again, how do you like that!"

Just as it looked like the three were going to jump Linzi and pound her into oblivion, a knock sounded at the door. It opened slowly to, unfortunately, reveal Johnathan Coachman. "What do you want Coach, can't you see we're a tad bit busy?"

"Sorry to disturb you ladies, but Mr. McMahon and William Regal would like to speak to Devils in their office."

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'. I'll deal with you whores later."

With that she followed Coach to the office, although, why she followed him she had no idea, she knew her way to the office, she wasn't a child after all… not anymore she wasn't.

"Ahhh Linzi Scott, DevilsAngel, just the woman we wanted to see!"

"Hey Regal, hi McMahon, sooo what's goin' down?"

"Miss Scott, we're just been informed of a new storyline for you, I'm sure you'll like one aspect of it, but the other… we're not too positive as to how you're going to react."

"Well what is it then? Tell me and you'll see the reaction that I'll have."

"Well first of all, you're going to be put into title contention against Melina, you two will battle it out for a few weeks, and from there it will be decided whether or not you win the title."

"Well that works for me, what part of this am I not supposed to like?"

"Uhh… well… you're also doing another storyline, and it's a romantic storyline. Now I know you don't really-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I'm WHAT?! I can't stand doing these stupid kinds of storylines! It's always awkward and something bad always seems to happen!"

"Please, give it a chance, if it doesn't work, we'll stop it as soon as possible."

"FINE, who the hell am I being paired up with?"

"Well, there are two men involved-"

Linzi's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"Don't panic, please Miss Scott. One man is WWE Champion John Cena," Jynxx rolled her eyes, "and the other is-"

There was a knock at the door. "Yes, come in."

"You wanted to see me sirs?"

"Ahhh yes, now I can tell you both at the same time. You two are going to be involved in a romantic storyline together, along with John Cena."

Linzi turned to look at the man she was going to be partnered with on-screen. He was definitely good looking, although she'd never admit that. She also knew he was one of the best up-and-coming superstars on the roster, but he was also one of the loudest. That's right, she was being paired up with none other than Mr. Kennedy.


	3. Chapter 2

**HURRAH! I was on a roll tonight so I figured, what the hell, let's do another! I'll TRY and do more tomorrow but I'm have a Star Wars marathon and lord knows how long that'll take :P Comments welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wwe, just Linzi**

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Kennedy looked at the woman standing off to his left, noticing her standing there for the first time since he walked into the room. He had seen her around but never really paid that much attention to who she was. He knew she was known as DevilsAngel and that her name was Linzi, and that Melina and her cronies seemed to hate her profusely, but as to her in-ring skills, he had no idea what they were, if she had any.

Looking her up and down, studying her intently as she talked to William Regal and Vince McMahon, he realized that she is definitely not like the other divas in the WWE. She looked to be around 5'6, a decent height for a diva since most are either very short or very tall. Her long hair was currently tied back into a high ponytail, showcasing the bright red of her hair with the orange and blue pieces through it. He could see that she had multiple piercings, at least 4 in each ear, her right eyebrow, and the left side of her lip. She also had at least two tattoos, from what he could see; one on each wrist, both were of cobras but one was icy blue and the other was a crimson red. Also just by looking at her style he knew she definitely didn't fit in with Melina and Jillian. She was still in her ring attire, which consisted of black leather pants and, at the moment, a black t-shirt that said "I'm not good and real, I'm evil and imaginary" on the front. He could tell right away that this was going to be an interesting storyline.

"Linzi, Ken, I hope you two can at least be civil with each other, at least when you two have to work together. If everything goes as planned, you both may come out of this with a great surprise."

As Mr. McMahon said that, both wrestlers turned and looked at him, slightly confused yet slightly intrigued.

"Alright that's it, now go on, we'll send you the scripts later on in the week"

Linzi mock saluted Vince and walked out of the room quickly. Mr. Kennedy followed her slowly, to see her go back into the women's locker room, he assumed so she could shower and change. He just continued walking on to his own locker room when he ran into none other than John Cena.

"Well if it isn't MISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY!"

"Well if it isn't Mr. 'I can't get the fans to like me to save my life'."

"Oh you've got jokes now do ya Kenny? You do know that we're gonna be working together right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately for you maybe, fortunately for whoever the diva is that is going to be involved as well, considering she'll get to be around the Champ all the time."

"Cena, the fame and belt have gone to your head, she's definitely not going to be impressed by you."

"OoOoOoOo, someone feeling jealous? Just because I have the title you want so badly, and because I'm going to get the girl at the end of this storyline, gives you all the more reason to wish you were me."

Both men didn't realize that Linzi had heard that whole conversation, and she was not impressed with John. She walked up behind him, kicked him in the ass and said "if you think showing-off and having the belt is going to make me want you, you're sorely mistaken! Goodbye you two, I'll see you next week."

With that, she walked off and met up with Mickie, Candice and Jeff Hardy and they left for the hotel. Ken turned and looked at Cena and glared at him as he walked away. He finally reached his locker room, gathered up his stuff, and headed to his truck to go back to the hotel. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that there were 2 sets of eyes on him, and both had a hidden malice behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

**wooo chapter 3! here we go! MY GOD I HATE MY COMPUTER! it decided to delete this story on me as soon as I finished typing out this chapter... so I had to re-do it!! sonuvabitch... comments still welcome **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wwe, just Linzi -**

**Chapter 3**

Riding in the car with Jeff, Mickie and Candice was usually fun for Linz, but tonight, she was just moody and wanted to get to her hotel room. Of course, it wasn't that simple, there was the unavoidable interrogation due to her friends wondering why the hell she was so quiet. "Sooooo…. Whatcha thinkin' about there Zee?"

She just glared at Jeff and looked back out the window. "Aww come on, you can tell us right?"

"New storyline, not too happy about it, John Cena.."

"…'Nuff said."

Ahe knew that would shut them up, as soon as Cena was mentioned they knew he was the real reason she was in such a sour mood. That man would not give up his attempted to get with her. He's so goddamn stubborn and annoying; sadly his moves backstage were as bad as his moves out in the ring. Her mind kept going back to the conversation he and Kennedy had before she interrupted them. _'Was Kennedy seriously going to defend me, it's not like he even knew I existed until we were in Regal's office 20 or so minutes ago. I mean really, he had no reason to say anything to cover for me, although I can understand it, if Cena was badmouthing him I probably would have done the same thing, just for the reason that Kennedy hasn't actually done anything wrong to me. UGH why does Cena have to complicate things? A romance storyline is one thing, but a "love triangle" is just ridiculous. How do I end up in these situations?!'_

She was more than relieved to walk into the lobby of the hotel, waiting to get her cardkey so she can finally pass out and sleep. Of course, nothing ever goes smoothly in the WWE, whether you're working or not. As she was waiting there, her phone vibrated, signaling she had a text message. Clearly annoyed, she pulled out her phone and saw the message was from an unknown caller. Deciding to ignore it, she took her cardkey and leaded to the elevator, once again ignoring her phone as it vibrated, trying to get her attention. She just missed the elevator by mere seconds, resulting in her swearing loudly and punching the door out of frustration. "Whoa, what did the door do to deserve that?"

She whipped her head around to see Mr. Kennedy standing there with an idiotic grin on his face. She looked at him for a moment and sighed, "Let's just say it hasn't been a very good day. I don't know if you noticed, but I don't like romance storylines. It's not you I swear; it's just a personal thing with me."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I had a feeling you weren't to happy about it when I saw the look on your face in Regal's office. It's not really my thing either. Oh hey, the elevator's here."

They both entered the elevator, pressed wither respective floors (they were one floor away from each other), and the door was about to shut when a hand prevented it from closing. "My bad day just got worse…"

In walked John Cena and Melina. _'Oh this is gonna be fun.'_

"Ahh, hello DevilsAngel."

"……"

"Hello?"

"Oh, are you talking to me Cena? You must not be since my name isn't DevilsAngel, incase you didn't notice."

"Aww come on girl, don't be like that."

He put his arm around her shoulders. She looked at Kennedy, who saw an evil glint in her eyes. She turned back to Cena and bit him on the arm… hard. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kennedy just started laughing his head off at the scene before him. "You should know better Cena. Then again, you aren't to quick out in the ring either, it only makes sense that it transfers to your everyday life as well."

She saw that they had reached Ken's floor, which was one floor below her's. "Weeell I'm gonna get off here since I can't stand to be around you two douchebags any longer."

She stepped out with Kennedy, both not being able to hold in their laughter as the doors shut behind them, hearing Cena and Melina's muffled screaming. "That…was…the…greatest…thing…I've…ever…seen…" Kennedy said in between laughs and gasping for breath.

She took a bow, "I aim to please. Well I'm just gonna go up the one flight of stairs to get to my room," she waved overdramatically, "Goodbye Ken!"

He laughed and waved back just as dramatically. Once she disappeared into the stairwell, he went inside his room and flopped down on the bed thinking to himself, _'This could be fun.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**wow chapter 4 already, I'm on a roll - does happy dance Sorry this one's so short but I had to explain some things from the last chapter and it didn't make sense for me to keep going afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE WWE... if I did, Mr Kennedy wouldnt be suspended right now! **

**Chapter 4**

Upon entering her hotel room, a wave of relief washed over her. 'That whole thing with Cena and Melina could have gone a whole lot worse… thank GOD I got out of there when I did.'

She started unpacking some of her overnight stuff out of her bag so she could finally go to sleep, she was so damn tired. As she changed into her comfy pajama pants and oversized t-shirt, she tossed her other clothes to the other side of the room, hearing a "thunk" as her pants hit the floor. It was then that she remembered her cell phone was in there and that she had 2 text messages. Lazily making her way over to her phone, she picked it up, and went to her inbox, all the while, heading back to her bed. Finally finding the stupid messages, she sat down and read the first one _"You little bitch, you think you're all that but you're not. I know about you and Kennedy, and it'll NEVER happen. Not as long as I'm around. Keep an eye out for me. I'm closer than you think."_

"….what the fuck is this shit? It's gotta be one of the divas, probably Melina or Jillian, dumb hoes."

She began to read the next message, _"Well, well, well. I never thought it would have to come to this DevilsAngel. Guess who this is. Don't know? It's your old friend. I'm back and better than ever. I saw the way that guy was looking at you, I don't like it, I think if it gets worse I may need to take a course of action. Remember what happened last time to your friend Hawk? You don't want that to happen to Mr. Kennedy do you? Be careful with your actions, I'm always watching you my hellcat. –Your 'old friend'"_

Now she was genuinely scared. Nobody knew about that incident with her friend, nobody! Except for who was actually involved… Realization hit her, '_Oh god, he's back…'_

Pacing around her room, she started to freak out more and more with each passing second. She was hoping and praying her past hadn't come back to haunt her, the last time she had heard from her _"old friend"_ was back in UWA Hardcore Wrestling, not long before she left to come here. That was 4 years ago, there's no way he's back again, he couldn't be… could he? Once again, she had scared herself. She _hated_ it when she did that; it made her feel weak and powerless. "There is _no way_ I'm letting this jerkoff control my life again, not after what happened last time."

After another three hours of mental spazzing, she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**WOOO CHAPTER 5 lets do this shit! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE!!...just linzi :)**

**Chapter 5**

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

_SLAM_

"Goddamn alarm clock, whoever invented them should be shot.."

Linzi rolled out of bed, literally, and landed on the floor. Looking up at her clock, she saw that it was 7:30a.m. Her flight to Austin was in around two and a half hours, so she didn't have that much time to pack and leave to get to the airport, since it was a half an hour drive there.

She took a quick shower, got dressed in her usual attire of jeans, boots, t-shirt and hoodie, and finished packing up her stuff. She had just finished packing when there was a knock at her door. "It's open!"

In walked one of the members of the creative team. _'I guess the script is ready.'_

"Uhh Miss Scott," she nodded, "I have your script ready for next week."

'_I knew it.'_

"Okay, thank you very much."

Taking it from him, she quickly closed the door, threw the script into her carry-on for the flight so she could read it on the way there. Grabbing all her stuff, she headed for the elevator so she could finally check out and head off to the next city.

"Ugh, I swear, any time before 10a.m. is ungodly and shouldn't even exist."

"Aww, miss out on your beauty sleep, 'cause it sure looks like you could use some more."

Linzi turned around and groaned inwardly. Jillian. _'Do these people just wait for me to come around or what?!'_

"Looks like you're the one who could have used some more beauty sleep Jill, anything to possibly help that unsightly bruise that you've got there... courtesy of your's truely."

"That was just a lucky shot and you know it!"

"Which one, the first, second or fifth shot? Now, if you don't mind, I have places to go and people to see."

She turned around to leave when she was suddenly shoved against the wall by Melina. "UGH! Do you people sleep together or something considering you're always around each other!"

"Shut up bitch, you're not really in any position to be making smart comments."

"Bring it on you whore."

Melina slapped her. "Is that all you've got?!"

"Want more?!"

Both Melina and Jillian went to hit her but were blocked by Candice and Mickie. "You two wouldn't be jumping our girl, now would you?"

The two women just huffed and stormed off down the hall. "Does trouble just follow you wherever you go or what?" Candice said jokingly.

Linzi had a slight look of sorrow on her face, "You have no idea. Come on let's get a cab and head to the airport. I'll buy food when we get there."

"You're on!"

The cab ride to the airport was full of nothing but mindless blabbing, and it's pretty safe to say the driver wanted them out as soon as possible. That theory was confirmed as soon as they got out and paid him, because he sped out of the parking lot. "...Well that was interesting.."

"I WANT CINNABUN!"

"Oh god no Mickie! You can't have sugar this early in the morning! That's a fate worse than death!"

Mickie didn't listen and just dragged the two over to Cinnabun where she got the largest cinnamon bun she could get, of course, Linzi paid for it all, like she said she would. "Well it's a small airport afterall.."

The divas turned around to see Mr. Kennedy, King Booker and Jeff Hardy standing there. "Hello boys, care to join us?"

"How could we say no?"

The guys joined them, and they hung around until their flight was called, all of them walking towards the terminal. "Hey where are you guys seated?"

They looked at each other's tickets, low-and-behold, Linzi and Kennedy were sitting beside each other. "I guess that's so we can look at our scripts together and whatnot... oh no... don't tell me that means he's going to be sitting with us!"

"It probably does, but we'll see when we get on the plane."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I'd just like to say... this has taken WAY too long for me to post. Didn't help that Kennedy was suspended so i couldn't get my Kennedy fix for weeks and then I went to Florida... I'm rambling now. **

**This chapter is basically a filler chapter, it'll start to pick up the pace more after this, trust me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN WWE (i would love to though ). I just own Linz!**

**Chapter 6**

"_Well so far, so good.'_

The plane had started to board the passengers and, at the moment, there was no sign of John Cena. "Hey, do you want to look over our scripts now, or wait 'till we've taken off?"

"You think I'm going to wait to see if he's gonna end up sitting with us? Hellz no, let's look now."

Kennedy laughed at her outburst and opened up his script, as did she. "Where is it, where is it, _lalalalalala_ oh, there it is, page 8… looks like you're gonna be the special guest on Carlito's Cabana this Monday. Don't you feel oh so special," Linzi grinned like a Cheshire cat and laughed at the strained look on Kennedy's face.

"Hey, you shouldn't be laughing girly, if you had kept reading you would have noticed that you too make a special appearance on the Cabana as well."

She continued reading, _**'John Cena interrupts and calls out DevilsAngel so that he could give her a proposition.'**_ "Oh why don't I like the sound of this?" she groaned and rolled her eyes and Kennedy laughed again.

"Don't worry, I'll be out there if he tries anything," he winked at her and she choked back a laugh.

"Oh, are you my knight in wrestling tights now?"

"HA! Sure, if you want me to be."

"Hmmmmm…. I don't think I'll be _needing_ rescuing anytime soon, but if I do, you'd be the first I'd expect help from."

She did a mocking 'damsel in distress' move, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw John Cena walk by them with Melina and Jillian. "Wow, he's not sitting with us **AND** we got better seats than him?! I like this, I like this alot!"

"You've got a mean streak in you don't ya."

"Mr. Kennedy, you have no idea, but I think you'll find out soon enough just how evil I can be."

"Well I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership and friendship."

"Not to mention the beginning of the end of the championship reigns for Cena and Melina."

Right then and there, a deal was made; a deal that a number of people would wish never happened, and will be willing to do whatever it takes to break it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wo0t! Chapter 7, and yes, this one does pick it up a fair bit... in my opinion anyways. Hope you like it! Feedback is welcome, good or bad **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE WWE!... just the lil character that came from my twisted mind **

**Chapter 7**

'_Ugh! Why is everything so damn complicated!_'

Linzi was alone, crouching down in the Gorilla position, waiting and dreading her cue to walk through the curtain and meet the crowd. It had been less than a week since she had gotten her script and she was less than happy with was to happen tonight.

She listened intently to Carlito, Kennedy, and the now interrupting Cena. "Alright, alright, enough of this! I came out here for a reason, I've had my eyes on one superstar for quite a while now, so I have a proposition for her."

The crowd broke out into confused and intrigued murmurs and Linzi just sighed to herself, _'Here we go, welcome to Hell on Earth.'_

"So DevilsAngel," the crowd erupted into cheers, "Would you please walk down that ramp, so you and I can discuss this?"

She paused, waiting for her music to start, getting herself ready to "discuss" his idea. Finally, _Still Frame _by_ Trapt–_her music-starting playing, and the crowd starting cheering.

_**Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,**_

_**This picture's frozen and I cant get out.  
Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down,**_

_**This picture's frozen and I cant get out of here  
Believe me, I'm just as lost as you…**_

She walked through that curtain to an array of flashing cameras and a loud roar of her fans cheering for her. She stood at the top of the ramp, looked around the sold-out arena, but her eyes stopped when they reached the ring, giving Cena a rather unamused look, but when she looked at Kennedy, she almost let a small smirk appear on her face, mostly because of the confused and shocked look he had on his.

She made her way down the ramp; never taking her eyes off the ring, almost like she was afraid someone or something would jump out and surprise her. Sliding under the bottom rope, she stood up cautiously, her eyes never leaving Cena as she walked over and took a mic from Lillian Garcia.

The crowd started to quiet down, which signaled to her that it was time to get this thing started, but before she could say a word, Cena had to put his two-cents in. "Ahhh yeah girl, I knew you'd be interested in an idea from the Champ!"

"Let's get one thing straight Cena, I didn't come out here because you're champion, I didn't even come out here because I like you, 'cause trust me, I don't. I came out here to find out what the hell you would want with me, not that you're gonna get it anyways."

The crowd started cheering, Kennedy was trying not to laugh, but Carlito didn't look too pleased that his show was getting a bit out of hand. "Hey, you can't speak to him like that, he's the champ! Who are you? Some diva?"

"Hey, fro-boy, how about you shut the hell up, and let Cena say whatever the hell he wanted to say to me, I don't wanna be out here any longer than I need to be, let alone be close to you. Here," she picked up an apple and threw it at him, "Chew on this while you wait."

"Well since you seem to want to get straight to the point… I think you and I should be together," she looked at him like he suddenly sprouted another head on his shoulders, "I mean seriously, you're the hottest and most popular diva, I'm the hottest and most popular male superstar, not to mention the WWE champ," a chorus of boos echoed through the arena, with the exception of a few screams from his fans, "it's only natural that you'd want to be with me, right?"

Kennedy decided that Cena was getting annoying now and intervened. "Hey. Champ. What makes you think she'd even want to be with you in any way? I'm getting pretty sick of you thinking that you can-"

DevilsAngel cut him off, "Kennedy, stay out of this, I can handle Cena, he's nothing," she turned to John again, "But he's right, what would make you think that I would want to 'be with you' at all? I'd rather kick your ass than team up with you."

"Oh really, you think so eh?"

"Yeah I do, what are YOU gonna do about it?"

"Well fine, you think you could kick my ass, let's prove that theory, tonight, hell, right now even!"

"You're on Cena!"

But just then, Coach's music started playing and everybody just groaned and looked at him rather annoyed. "There is no way in HELL that match is going to happen! But since you too are looking for action tonight, you're going to get some. Tonight, it'll be the WWE Champion taking on….. Mr. Kennedy!" The crowd went nuts as Cena and Kennedy stared at each other.

"As for you DevilsAngel, you want to take on the big boys so badly, that's what you're going to get. Tonight, DevilsAngel, you'll be facing…. RANDY ORTON!!"

She just stared at him, no, it looked more like she was staring through him. She barely heard the crowd go insane, or notice that Kennedy was getting pretty pissed off at the fact that she was just put into this match.

"Oh, and Kennedy, Cena, your match is about to start, I suggest Carlito that you go back to the locker room."

DevilsAngel had already started back up the ramp, but paused for a moment to look back at Cena and Kennedy in the ring, Carlito had just started to follow her back, and then she turned to Coach and gave him the most menacing look he'd ever encountered. She proceeded back through the curtain and to the women's locker room so she could watch Kennedy's match and get ready for her own.

She got changed and turned the monitor on to see that Cena was in control and knocked Kennedy down. "Oh no, not the _'5 Moves of Doom'_ again!"

Of course, she was right; shoulderblock, "you can't see me", 5-knuckle shuffle, F-U, STFU. Unfortunately, Kennedy tapped out and lost the match, which just frustrated DevilsAngel more. A knock sounded at the door, "come in," the door opened and a stagehand peeked her head around it.

"Uhh, DevilsAngel?"

"Yes?"

"I've been told to tell you that you're match is next so you should head down now."

"OK thank you."

The stagehand left, and she too left, heading back to the Gorilla position. On the way there she ran into Kennedy. "Hey, sorry about your match. Stupid Cena and his 5 moves of doom…"

He just laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'll get him back, I just need another chance. But what about you, you're up against Orton, aren't you a bit upset or nervous?"

"Upset; yeah, nervous; not really… not yet anyways… I'll let you know when I get back here after my match."

"You know that you don't have to do this, he could kick your head in!"

"I know what he can do, and yes, I have to do this, I'm not gonna let Cena or Coach make me seem like a coward. I will be in this match tonight, and I'm going to win it somehow."

With that, she walked right past him, down to the curtain, her music started up again, and she walked down to the ring, playing to the fans as much as possible this time around. Once situated in the ring, she just waited, until _Burn In My Light_ started playing, and Randy Orton came out onto the stage. There she stood, staring at her opponent, one of the most dangerous men in the WWE right now, and was she scared? Not even close.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wooo chapter 8... its kinda short.. DAMN and I thought I wrote alot! GRRRR oh well **

**Disclaimer: me + wwe /3**

**Chapter 8**

She couldn't-no, she _wouldn't _move a muscle; she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She watched him as he climbed through the ropes and slowly entered the ring, never taking her eyes off him. She didn't trust him; she knew he would take advantage of this situation in any way possible, that's just the way he was.

Standing across from each other, sizing each other up, the ref signaled for the bell to ring. The crowd had been at a dull roar, but as Orton advanced towards her the crowd hushed, to the point where it was almost silent.

**Orton's POV:**

I could definitely see why John was interested in her, she was quite the looker. Do I know what she can do in the ring? Not really, but she is a woman, I'm sure I can win this match easily.

**Kennedy's POV:**

I hope she can handle this, I know she's good but I don't think she's been in the ring with anyone like Orton before. If there is a problem, I don't care what she says, I'll try and help out.

**Regular POV:**

With Orton looming over her, she looked even smaller and more fragile, considering he was almost a foot taller than her. He smirked down at her, "Hello little one," she just glared back, "are you sure you want to do this? I don't really want to hurt you, you could just lay down and get this over with.."

"Orton, I wouldn't lay down for you out here or anywhere else for that matter. I came out here to fight and that's what I'm going to do."

With that she slapped him hard across the face. Taking advantage of the momentary shock on his face, she started giving him chops across the chest, making him back into the corner. He was able to recover though and quickly reversed it so that she was trapped between him and the turnbuckle. The look on his face definitely stuck a familiar cord in her, and it scared her, but she wasn't about to let it show. She reached up and gave him a thumb to the eye, causing him to stumble backwards, trying to shake off that cheap shot.

She quickly used this opportune moment to climb to the top turnbuckle and wait for him to turn around. When he did, she launched herself into the air, wrapped her legs around his head and hit him with a huge hurricanrana. The crowd was going ballistic! They started to believe that she could actually do this; as long as she kept at the pace she was going and didn't get distracted.

**John Cena's POV:**

No, no way, she's winning?! I'm impressed but I can't have her win, this is ridiculous…

**Regular POV:**

As she started to get back up and prepare herself to use her finishing move, Angelic Fury, the crowd started going crazy as John Cena ran down the ramp and grabbed her from behind. The ref signaled for the bell, causing a disqualification and a win for DevilsAngel. Cena lifted her up to set her up for the F-U when the crowd got even louder. DevilsAngel got knocked out of Cena's hands and rolled out to the side of the ring. She shook her head and looked up to see Kennedy throwing punches to Cena's face, but she also saw what he couldn't; Randy Orton getting back up and wanting to go for the RKO.

She saw Kennedy start to get up and turn around, but she was faster, she ran, pulled him out of harm's way, causing Orton to fall flat on his back after the missed RKO. He stood up quickly but again, her size worked to her advantage and she was faster. She kicked him again in the stomach, and signaled for the Angelic Fury. By this time the crowd was in hysterics, wondering if she could actually manage to powerbomb Randy Orton. She lifted him up and slammed him back down as hard as she could and finished it off by kicking him and Cena out of the ring.

The two men started going back up the ramp slowly, glaring at Kennedy and DevilsAngel still standing in the ring. She looked at Kennedy and he looked at her, and both had knowing smirks on their faces. Kennedy grabbed her wrist and raised it up in the air, and this resulted in Cena and Orton both throwing hissy fits as they walked to the back.

Then and there, the crowd knew that there was a new duo in town, and Kennedy and DevilsAngel were not going to take shit from anyone who gets in their way.


	10. Chapter 9

**WOO Chapter 9, let's do this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Linzi... for now...**

**Chapter 9**

Rumours started circling through the wrestling world, and they all centered on the same question; "What is going on between DevilsAngel and Mr. Kennedy?" There were so many replies it made Linzi laugh out loud at the situation. It had been a week since her match against Orton, since Kennedy saved her, and since they stood together in the ring. Tongith on RAW they were to appear on Carlito's Cabana to explain what happened the previous week. The WWE kept the two apart to try and create more confusion.

Linzi stood just out of the Gorilla Position, waiting for her cue once again to go out there and talk about the actions from last week. _'Well, this should be fun… interesting to say the least.'_

"So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you DevilsAngel!"

Her music started playing as she walked through the curtain, with a smirk on her face. Walking down the ramp, she could surprisingly hear King's voice carry across the arena, "Oh boy, you see that look J.R? That is the look of a woman who definitely has something to say. The question is; will she tell us what we want to know?"

She climbed through the ropes and picked up the mic that was waiting for her. "Well Carlito, what is it that you want to know?"

"Wow you get straight to the point don't you.."

"Let's just say I have some things I need to do."

"Oh really? What would those things be exactly?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Alright, alright, that's cool. So, the question on everyone's mind is... what exactly happened between you and Kennedy last week?"

"…Truthfully… I haven't a clue, how 'bout we try this, Kennedy! Get your big-mouth out here, we need to talk."

The crowd started to get loud as she called out Mr. Kennedy, but got even louder when his music started playing. He walked on down to the ring, entered through the ropes and took a mic as well. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk, what the hell were you doing last week?"

"What do you mean what was I doing? I was clearly saving your ass!"

"Did you really think I needed help?"

"Yes I did, considering Cena and Orton were going to double-team you and beat you down!"

"I would have been fine; I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but there you were screwed, you needed help!"

"Well why you then? Why would _you_ of all people help _me_?"

"Why not me?"

"You tell me Mr. Kennedy, you tell me.."

The two of them stared each other down, Carlito standing off to the side looking back and forth between the two, and the crowd starts calling out to them, wanting the argument to continue… that or to get an answer from Kennedy.

"What if I said that I just can't stand Cena or Orton and I hate them so much that I came out here to get my own shots in?"

"I'd say that you're lying through your teeth."

"Well you can believe whatever you want, that's how it was."

"Alright, fine, but just so you know, I'm not going to thank you here for what you did, and I also won't forget this little… incident."

"Whatever Angel," she glared at him "just don't forget who it was that actually did save you last week, and that's MISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

He got cut off by John Cena's entrance music, and out strolled the champ and Randy Orton, Cena with mic in hand. "Kennedy, we," pointing to himself and Orton, "have some unfinished business with you."

Kennedy stood his ground, watching the two carefully as they slowly walked down the ramp. "As for you girl," he referred to DevilsAngel with an evil grin on his face, "we'll take care of you as well."

She was about to say something when Cena and Orton jumped into the ring and started to beat down on Kennedy. Seeing that he couldn't fend off both of them, DevilsAngel quickly spun Cena around, kicked him in the gut and nailed him with a spike DDT, knocking him out. She turned around, too late to defend herself, and got hit with a huge RKO. She laid face-first on the mat, unconscious, as Orton looked down at her maliciously, not noticing that Kennedy had seen the whole thing and quickly tossed Randy out of the ring onto the floor, as well as kicked Cena out of the ring. He ran over to check on DevilsAngel who was starting to move slightly but still had her eyes shut. He figured she probably had a mild concussion, which definitely wouldn't be a good thing, especially with those two going after her. He slid out of the ring, pulled her over to the side, and carried her to the back to get medical attention.


	11. Chapter 10

**WOO Chapter 10 **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Linziiii... yeah...**

**Chapter 10**

**Kennedy's POV**

'_Man she's not moving, he hit her hard.. harder than he needed to.'_

I carried her to the trainer's room to make sure she got checked out ok. I didn't stick around long though, I had another issue to take care of. "Mr. Regal, I need to speak with you.. now."

**Normal POV**

Linzi woke up to a very bright light shining in her eyes. "Ow what big-ass truck hit me?"

"Linzi Scott?"

She looked up to see one of the trainers on the other side of the room. "Yes? What's going on?"

"Randy Orton attacked you with an RKO, you have a mild concussion, you should be ok in 4-6 days."

"Uhh ok, question! How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

She looked at him like he was a complete idiot, "No… I was unconscious… so answer my question!"

"It was Mr. Kennedy, he dropped you off here, explained what happened and left. 'Said he had something important to do."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "ok thanks, am I free to go or am I a prisoner here till the end of the show?"

"You're free to go."

"Oh thank you kind sir," she bowed, shook her head and walked out of the room.

She must have had the best timing in the world because as she walked by one of the monitors she saw the new match announced for tonight; Mr. Kennedy vs Randy Orton w/John Cena. "What…the…fuck!?!?! Ugh! That idiot, I'm going to throttle him, I swear!" she grabbed her head, "Ow, angry thoughts make my brain hurt more."

**Earlier in Regal's Office**

"Yes Mr. Kennedy, what can I do for you?"

"What is going on around here? This is ridiculous, can't you control those two?"

"I'm sorry, I assure you this was the last thing I had intended."

"I don't care!"

"Look, you obviously came here for another reason, so spit it out already."

"Give me a match…tonight… soon… now even."

"A match? With who?"

"Randy Orton."

"Ok, but you do realize that John Cena will more then likely be in his corner."

"Don't care, make it happen."

"Alright, you have your match, and it's up next."

**Normal POV**

Linzi was walking as fast as she could, without hurting herself, to get to the Gorilla Position; she needed to get out to that ring. As she was…uh… _sprinting _through the halls, she kept her eyes on the monitors so she could keep track of the match. She managed to catch a glimpse of Cena helping Orton cheat while he's got Kennedy in a submission hold. This just made her pick up her pace more, despite the immense pain she was feeling in her head.

She ran through that curtain and the crowd started going crazy. She sped to the opposite side of the ring and started cheering Kennedy on, getting the crowd involved as well. Kennedy realized she was at ringside, and he seemed really surprised at first and then he got angry, so angry that he powered out of that submission hold and he rolled out of the ring to where she was standing. "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"At least I don't have a concussion, you shouldn't be out here!"

"Well too late for that, I'm out here now, you're stuck with me, so get your ass back in that ring and fight!"

He looked at her in shock and before he could say anything back, she gave him a shove towards the ring. He climbed back in and continued to fight against Orton. Throughout the entire match, Cena kept calling at DevilsAngel, making comments to her, trying to distract her. His plan was failing until he decided to physically get involved in the match again. "Oh no you don't you prick."

She ran over to his side of the ring, climbed on the top turnbuckle, and despite the nagging headache she had, she gave him a hurricanrana off the apron down to the floor. Unfortunately for her, Orton jumped her from behind as soon as she got up, knocking her down on all fours. She could see out the corner of her eye that he was getting ready to kick her head in, when suddenly two pairs of legs launched themselves over her and took him down, causing the ref to call for a disqualification.

She slowly started to get up, and she was able to, only for a moment, before she fell backwards, expecting to hit the floor. Instead, she found herself in a pair of arms that seemed oddly familiar. She opened her eyes to see two people looking down at her. Her mouth dropped open as she hasn't seen these two since she left UWA a few years back. "Man, girl, you still seem to get yourself in trouble, even without us around don't you?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Wo0t Chapter 11 kidna short but yeah i was afraid of angry reviewers so i posted this hoping it would calm the masses**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE WWE!! just DevilsAngel and i kinda sorta own Hawk and Chault but not really**

**Chapter 11**

She stared up into two pairs of brown eyes belonging to two guys she hadn't expected to see so soon. Before she could respond, she saw Carlito running at her friend with a steel chair. "Chault look out!"

Too late.

Carlito cracked him across the back hard, causing him to fall forwards into DevilsAngel. "Well this is awkward. Can you two get up now or else we're all going to be in trouble."

"Aww shut up Hawk," she pushed Chault off her and swat both of them.

**Kennedy POV**

I looked up to see two guys that I didn't recognize; one was holding up Angel who appeared to have fallen over, and the other was being held up by her. It was a very awkward looking moment. _'Who the hell are these guys?'_

I didn't have time to dwell on that thought because I saw Cena and Orton both making their way back towards the two new guys.

**Normal POV**

"Oh snap!"

DevilsAngel, and the two new guys who she knew as Chault and Hawk dived into the ring to get out of the way of the charging WWE Champ and his comrade. "Shall we do this old school?"

"Just like old times! Let's do it!"

DevilsAngel stood in the middle of the ring, while Hawk and Chault ran to the opposite side of the ring from John Cena and Randy Orton. They bounced off the ropes, did two quick front rolls, and then flipped themselves over the top rope, landing directly on the other men down on the floor.

'_Yeah that's how we used to do it.. Now it's my turn.'_

DevilsAngel waited a moment until she saw her opportune moment; John Cena and Randy Orton slowly getting up. She bounced off the ropes, ran, leapt off the top rope and ended up grabbing Orton and Cena in a leg scissors/arm drag, sending them both flying back down onto the floor.

**Kennedy POV**

'_What the hell was that?! They must know each other; there is no way two rookies would be able to do that with her right off the bat without screwing up.'_

**Normal POV**

Kennedy slid back into the ring slowly, somewhat in shock. As Cena and Orton started backing back up the ramp, DevilsAngel, Hawk and Chault both did running dives into the ring and jumped up at the same time. She ran over to grab a microphone as the crowd was screaming out of excitement and confusion. "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present the two men who I grew up with, my two best friends, Hawk and Chault! And let me tell you, if I'm right, not only are the Tag Team Champions in trouble, but so are YOU," she turned and pointed at Cena and Orton "for messing around with me and Mr. Kennedy! I hope you are ready for a lifetime of pain because you just opened up the gates of hell, and I'm just the devil to lead it!!"

She dropped the microphone, grabbed Hawk and Kennedy's hands as Hawk grabbed Chault's hand, and they all raised their arms in triumph as the crowd started going wild.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, JUST MY LOVELY CREATIONS**

**Chapter 12**

"What are you doing here?!"

Upon reaching the backstage area, Linzi quickly set her sights on her two old friends. "Uhh… surprise?"

"Ohhh no, you," she pointed at Chault, "spill. Now. "

"Uhh…" he hid behind Hawk.

"Ugh you two are impossible!"

She turned around and saw Kennedy standing there with a rather amused look on his face. She walked over, looked at him then dropped her head on his shoulder. "Ken, these two numbskulls," she said pointing, "are my best friends Nick and Johnny, otherwise known as Chault and Hawk, and don't hold anything they tell you against me because it'll probably be a lie."

This just made him chuckle and she suddenly realized what she was doing and her face got warm. _'What the f-, why am I..? Oh fucking hell.'_ She quickly lifted her head off his shoulder and turned back to her friends. "So, now are you going to tell me why you're here?'

"I hired them."

They all turned to see Vince McMahon walking towards them. "I saw some tapes of them wrestling and hired them on the spot. Oh, that reminds me, I hired someone else you know."

"Saywhatnow?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder; turning around she saw a girl close to her height, with her long purple hair clopped back and a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes. "Hey cuz.. it's been too long."

"Oh…my… god… JESS!"

Linzi damn near knocked the other girl over when she enveloped her in a bear hug. Kennedy was once again confused, but Nick and Johnny seemed to have a vague idea as to who she was. "Guys, this is my cousin Jess, or are you going by another name since you're going to be working here?"

"Weeeell, yeah, you can just call me Miss Chaos."

"Kickass! Vince what is she going to be doing?"

"She'll start out slow in the women's division, but we've got to get the fans used to her so we may put her with a tag team to get her introduced to everyone. Actually Jess, let's go discuss this further in my office."

"See you later guys," and off they went, leaving the four alone once again.

"Well, since we're done for the night, do you guys wanna do something, or am I going to end up all by my lonesome?"

The three boys all looked at each other, and then looked back at Linzi, who put on the most pathetic puppy dog face that they had no choice but to say yes. "YAY! Ok, I know a bunch of people meeting at the club down the street from the hotel, let's meet there in say… an hour?"

So the four split up to go grab their bags and get ready to leave.

Linzi walked into the women's locker room, unfortunately, straight into Melina and Jillian. "Well my day just went from good to ugly in a matter of seconds."

"Laugh it up Scott, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

"Now what's that supposed to mean? Do tell, really, I'd _**love**_ to be enlightened."

"Oh don't you worry about that now, you'll see when the time comes," and they walked away leaving Linzi staring at them in disbelief.

"…will someone remind me **WHY** I bother with those two?"

"Because you're too stubborn and hard-headed to let the sluts get the better of you?"

Jess had just come back from her little meeting and saw what happened. "Yeah I guess so.. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the girls."

"So you guys grew up with Linzi?"

"Yeah, we've known her since high school. I take it you're friends with her too, or else she wouldn't have gotten close to you like that."

This caused Kennedy to take a moment to think. _'She thinks of me as a friend? Well we hang out but I know nothing about._' "Yeah you could say we're friends. We currently have a storyline together, that's the main reason that we met really."

"Yeah she tends to keep to herself; she has problems opening up to others."

"Why is that?"

"…it's not our place to tell you. When she feels ready to.. _**if**_ she feels ready to… she'll tell you herself."

All Ken could think was that he'd get her to trust him soon enough.

**45 Minutes Later**

Linzie, Jess, Mickie, Candice and Maria were all sitting at a booth in the club ordering drinks, well, all but Jess and Linzi had some sort of alcohol, they just had water. "Sooo what's with you and MISTEEEEEEERRRRRRRR Kennedy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aw come on, don't deny it, you liiiiiiiiiike him."

"IIIIIII don't think so missy."

"Suuuure. Well whatever, he at least likes you."

"Ok, you're not allowed to drink anymore, we just got here and you're already acting like a drunken idiot."

"I'm not drunk!! Just observant."

"Oh whatever."

The group of guys were walking down towards the club, talking about nothing in particular, but of course they were loud, considering it was a group of 9 people walking down the sidewalk; Johnny, Nick, Kennedy, Jeff Hardy, Paul London, Brian Kendrick & Ashley, and Booker & Sharmell. "Who's ready to paaaaaaaaartaaaaaaay!" Jeff hardy screamed out causing the rest of the group to bust up laughing.

"I think Kennedy is ready to get it on with Linzi out on the dance floor."

All the guys just went "_ooooo_" which earned them a collective "SHUT UP!" from the girls. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about; I don't even really know her."

"Get her drunk, that'll do it," said Booker, resulting in a whack upside the head from Sharmell.

"Good luck with that, Linzi and Jess both don't drink," Johnny told them.

"Really? Then why are they going to a club?"

Nick turned and whispered to Johnny, "it allows them to act like nothing's wrong."

He thought nobody else had heard him but Kennedy caught it, and it made him wonder what they meant by that. "Well, one thing's for sure," Johnny said, "they reeeeally like to dance."


	14. Chapter 13

**wow ok HI GUYS lmao this took me way too long... blame school and now you can blame work since I got myself a stupid job **

**NEWAYS I was at RAW last night and seeing Kennedy live TOTALLY kicked me in the ass and got me writing this chapter, which I'm rather proud of actually so I hope you enjoy it**

**Also, I made some slight edits and corrections in the previous chapters, just to let you know :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wwe or it's wrestlers, I just own my special creations.**

**Chapter 13**

The guys arrived at the club and were met with blaring techno music and flashing lights. They started to look around for where the girls would be. "Hey is that them over there?"

They all turned to look and saw a large group of girls sitting together talking very loudly. One of them, Maria, turned and noticed the boys and waved them over. They started to walk over, talking amongst themselves, but one was being abnormally silent.

Kennedy was musing over what he had heard Nick and Johnny say '"_it allows them to act like nothings wrong" what did they mean by that? Aw man this is really going to eat away at me, why did I listen to them..'_ "Wow you girls look great, hey Linz, Jess, you actually looks like girls tonight!"

That earned Jeff a swat on both arms from the girls who got up to greet them. "OW what was that for?"

"For bein' an idiot"

"...shut up."

They all laughed at that and this was the first time Kennedy really noticed what Linzi was wearing. She had on black sparkly jeans and a bodice style tank-top, showing off more tattoos that he never knew she had - she had a flaming heart in a glass bottle on her chest. He was rather amazed at how she looked since he has never really seen her in anything other than t-shirts and black pants or jeans. "Oi, Ken, you gonna sit and stay a while or what?"

He looked down at Johnny who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at him. "Yeah yeah, shut up"

He sat down next to Linzi and pretty soon everybody was drinking and chatting in separate little groups. Johnny was flirting with Maria, Nick was chatting up Candice, Jess was getting cozy with Paul London, Ashley and Brian were in their own little world, same as Booker and Sharmell, and Jeff and Mickie were being a loud obnoxious duo. Mickie suddenly had a large grin on her face and said "I have an idea, be right back!" and she ran off to the other side of the club.

"Oh boy," Linzi looked at the other girls, "this can't be good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because whenever Mickie gets an idea, it usually involves at least one of us, and it's typically something that we either don't want to do, or will make us go insane."

Just as she said that Mickie came running back and said "hey hey hey, listen to the song!"

They stopped and listened. They heard the opening of Sexyback by Justin Timberlake, and Mickie just had a wide smile on her face. "Linzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Why me?!"

"Because I know you can dance, and I want you to, come on!"

She grabbed a hold of Linzi and started to pull her to the dance floor. "Ken, save me?"

He was too busy laughing at the scene in front of him. Linzi just glared and said "so much for my knight in wrestling tights," she grabbed Jess instead, "if I'm doin' this so are you."

"Saywhatnow?!"

Too late, Linzi had grabbed her and pulled her away as well. Pretty soon though, all the divas got up and joined them, leaving the majority of the boys alone (Ashley and Sharmell stole Brian and Booker away with them). "Well now what do we do?"

"Uh go and get our women back before some drunken moron gets to them?"

"That would be a good plan, come on guys."

"I don't dance."

"What? Come on Ken, you can't be serious. Are you seriously going to leave her out there to the mercy of idiots who only want a piece of ass?"

"...no"

"Then get off your ass, and get out there, she's not gonna kill you."

With that, Jeff and Nick both pushed him towards her on the dance floor. He ended up bumping into her, almost knocking her over before he caught her. "Whoa, sorry about that! They pushed me over here."

"Well I'm glad you caught me then. Falling flat on my ass in a club isn't my idea of a good time," he laughed at that, "so anyways, since you're here, dance."

Ken looked at her surprised. "What? You're here already, so why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Bullshit."

Now he was even more surprised. "You're gonna dance, why? Because I say so."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the group of people. "Here, if you're nervous about the tools over there seeing you, this should help block you for the most part."

He was pretty amazed and didn't really know what to say at that point other than to give a stupid grin.

--

The rest of the guys met back up again after attempting (and failing) to dance with the divas. On Jeff's way back, he managed to sneak by Linzi and Ken and he couldn't help but point it out to everyone else. "Hey guys, check it out."

They all could see the two in between everyone else and were fairly pleased with themselves. Once the song ended, they all saw Ken come back, but Linzi went off in a different direction. "Uhh where's she going?"

"She said she'll be right back."

"Hmmm ok, if she takes longer than 5 minutes, we go looking for her."

"That's exactly what I told her. Did you think I wouldn't be worried?"

"No, I _knew_ you would be."

--

Linzi walked into the washroom to find herself alone. "…oh well, at least there aren't any crazy bitches in here."

She started to wash her face off to help cool down considering how many people there was in the club tonight, it just made things hotter. She heard the door open and she looked behind her but didn't see anyone there. Shrugging her shoulders she ignored it and started to reapply her eyeliner since she just washed it off.

The lights started to flicker and it was starting to get to her. She started to speed up the process so she could get the hell out of there when the lights fully went out. Now normally, she's not afraid of the dark, but this was beginning to unnerve her. She turned to try and find her way out when a hand suddenly covered her mouth and shoved her back against the wall, causing her to smash her head into the tiles. She was genuinely scared now, and it took her a moment to get her bearings again, hitting her head through her for a loop. "Well, did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"

Now she knew who it was, she recognized the voice, not to mention his cologne. A rush of emotions ran through her: fear, anger, anxiety, sadness.. she didn't know what to do. "I've been watching you for a while now, and I'm going to warn you, I don't like the way that Kennedy looks at you. If necessary, I will take matters into my own hands and deal with him. Just to let you know, I have friends on the inside as well to be my eyes and ears when I can't be around, so if I were you, I wouldn't let my guard down for one minute."

Then he slapped her, making her head whip off to the side. She heard the door open and the lights came back on. She slid to the floor and slowly started to silently cry. She washed her face off, to try and hide the tears and walked back out of the washroom, wanting nothing better to do than to hide herself in her hotel room.

--

"She's been gone way too long, I'm going to go see what's up."

Johnny got up and went looking for Linzi when he bumped into someone. He looked down and saw her standing there, looking frazzled. "Linz, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah I don't feel well, I'm gonna go back to the hotel. Please tell everyone else I'm sorry."

Before Johnny could say anything more, she ran out of the club, but not before he saw her start to cry. He walked back to the group and told them what just happened. "She was crying? And you didn't stop her? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!"

"Calm down Ken! She ran out before I could even attempt to stop her."

"I'm going to go back to the hotel, I want to see if I can figure out what's wrong."

--

Linzi was lying on her bed, comfy in her pajama pants and t-shirt, trying to forget about what happened not too long ago when there was a knock at the door. It scared her but then she realized that he would never knock on the door, he'd find some way to sneak in, so she got up to answer it. She was surprised to see Ken standing there. "Ken? What are you doing here?"

"Johnny said you were upset. Is everything all right?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Umm.. yeah, I'm alright, just not feeling well."

"You know I don't buy that for one minute, something happened while you were gone, and I want to know what it was."

"It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing, I'm concerned."

"Why the hell would you be concerned, you don't even know me!"

"I'm concerned because I consider you a friend! Believe it or not but I do actually give a shit about what happens to you, and considering this happened after I left you, I would really like to know if there was something I could have done to help you!"

"There's nothing anyone could have done…"

"Fine, you know what, you want to wallow in self pity, fine by me, I'll leave you to it."

Ken started to walk down the hall. Linzi realized he was just trying to help and that maybe it would be better if she explained things since he was now involved and didn't even know it. She ran after him and grabbed him by the wrist, causing him to stop and turn and look at her.

"Please… I'm sorry," her eyes started to water and he instantly stopped to listen, "I'll explain, just bear with me because it's not going to be easy, and we need to do it in my hotel room, I don't need anyone else hearing this yet..."

"I'll listen as long as you need me to."


	15. Chapter 14

**Huzzah for Chapter 14!**

**I'm really trying hard here, I have so much stuff going on it's ridiculous so I'm going to update as often as I can (if anyone is even reading this anymore lol)**

**Well Disclaimer time! I do NOT own the WWE or any superstars who work for it... just Linzi, Jess, Nick, Johnny and now Josh**

**Chapter 14**

"_Welcome to UWA Hardcore Wrestling Miss Scott."_

"_Thank you very much sir," the young 16 year old said as she shook his hand._

"_Now, because you are under 18, we can't legally have you wrestle yet. I know you're birthday is next month so next year you can start to wrestle, but for now we're going to start you off managing one of our wrestlers, if you don't mind."_

"_Um, alright, sure, who is it?"_

"_Josh! You can come in now."_

_Linzi looked behind her as the door opened. In walked a guy who looked to be around 20 years old and close to 6'3 in height. He had long black hair with grey eyes (he kinda looked like Jared Leto), and when he walked in and saw Linzi sitting there, a large grin appeared on his face. "Hi, I'm Josh Bradley"..._

_**(1 year later)**_

"_Hey boss, can I show you somethin'?"_

"_Sure Linzi, what is it?"_

"_It's two of my friends, Johnny and Nick, and my cousin Jess. They all wrestle and are hoping to get a job here. I have videos of some of the matches they have done if you're interested."_

_(1 hour later)_

"_They're hired. Have them come by sometime this week to discuss contracts."_

"_Thank you sir!"..._

_--_

"_Hey JB, guess what!"_

"_Hey Linzi, what's up?"_

"_My cousin Jess and my two best friends are going to be working here with us."_

"_Really? That's cool, when do I get to meet them?"_

"_Jess Nick and Johnny will be coming by later this week to sign the contracts."_

"_Nick and Johnny? Wait, your best friends are two boys?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_...No reason, just thought you were talking about two girls that's all."_

_She could tell there was something wrong by the look in his eyes. She'd never seen that look before but it was dark and it made her slightly uneasy but thought nothing of it at the time._

_**(3 Months Later)**_

"_Ugh why did I have to accompany him to the ring for this match, why the hell did he specifically tell me to come out with him for__** this**__ match?!"_

_Josh was currently wrestling her friend Nick, who had Johnny and Jess at ringside for him, both were sending her looks of confusion as to why she was out there since she usually stayed in the back whenever he wrestled one of her friends. She just shrugged at them and motioned towards Josh, trying to tell them that this was his idea._

_She continued to watch but didn't really cheer or show much enthusiasm since she was rather annoyed with Josh telling her what to do. At that point, the referee had been knocked down and Josh turned to her. "Get me a chair!"_

"_What?! Are you insane, I'm not getting you a chair!"_

_He climbed out of the ring and towered over her. "Get. Me. A. Fucking. Chair."_

_This has been the first time he had ever told her off in a match, not to mention scare her. Johnny saw what was going on and came over to their side of the ring. "Uh what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Telling my manager to do her fucking job that's what."_

"_Don't speak to her or me like that you asswipe."_

_Josh went to hit Johnny when Nick jumped him from behind and threw him back into the ring and caught him with a quick roll-up for the win. Linzi had started heading to the back fairly quickly so that she could get her stuff out of his locker room before he came back. She had no such luck. He stormed in not long afterwards, slamming the door behind him._

--

"_What the fuck was that?"_

_"What was what? You telling me to get a chair so you can crack my friend's skull open, or my friend standing up for me, not to mention himself."_

_He slapped her causing her to stumble but regain her balance. He had never hit her before; he'd always been nice to her. She was horribly confused and scared. _

"_What's going on Josh… what the hell is going on…"_

"_Shut up! Without me you'd be nothing so shut up and do as I tell you!"_

_She shut up, not because he told her to, but because she was speechless. He was playing mind games with her, and unfortunately it was working. 'It's true. If it wasn't for him the fans wouldn't even know who I am… I guess I do owe him don't I…"_

"Wait, are you telling me you actually believed this guy?"

"Shut up Ken, let me finish, if I don't do it now I never will. Yes I did because at the time I was young and didn't know any better. I started to follow his orders and do whatever he told me… when it came to work anyways. Anything outside of that I told him to screw himself, which just earned me more abuse. I started to blow off my friends and my cousin because he would tell me not to hang out with them, at least until one day…"

"_Linz, what the hell is going on?!"_

"_Nick? Johnny? Jess? What are you guys doing in here, if Josh comes back and sees you here he's going to freak."_

"_You really think we care about what he says or does? Come on, what is going on we haven't seen you in months!"  
_

"…_I've been busy…"_

"_Girl that's bullshit and you know it."_

_She looked up at her cousin. "Linzi, I know you too well. What is he doing to you?"_

"…_He hits me… a lot… and he says that it's because of him that I'm still here, that I owe him.."_

"_You actually believe that?!"_

_She looked at Nick. "Man, the crowd cheers for YOU not for him. I hear more chants for you during his matches than for him or his opponent. If you started wrestling you would kill in the women's division, no offence Jess."_

"_I could use some good competition, the three of us will train you."_

"_I can't, Josh will kill me."_

"_What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?"_

"And that's when I started to wrestle. I managed to do it on the side when Josh wasn't around. It was hard to do, but it did work. Well… at least until our boss found out that I could now wrestle and wanted to book me in a match. I still hadn't told Josh at that point. You can tell where this is going right?"

"He flipped?"

"More than flipped, he lost it."

_After her debut match she knew she was going to face him sooner or later. She was just glad that this time she left her stuff in Jess's locker room rather than Josh's. She wandered back, showered, got changed and came out of the washroom to see a very angry Josh Bradley staring a hole right through her. "What… the FUCK... Was that?"_

"_Um… a wrestling match?" 'Shit, wrong thing to say to him now..'_

_He pushed her back into the wall. "Don't get smart with me you stupid bitch, since when can you wrestle?! Who's been training you?"_

_She wouldn't answer him or look him in the eye. "I bet it's that Johnny kid right?" _

_She glanced at him giving a look that said 'oh shit'. "So it was him! I knew it, there is something going on between you two isn't there!"_

"_What are you talking about? He's one of my best friends!"_

_He punched her in the jaw. If he hadn't been holding her up against the wall she would have collapsed to her knees. "Oh no, I knew there was something, especially that day where he came to our side of the ring and told me off… oh no I'm having NONE of this. He's going to get what's coming to him, one way or another. As for you…" he punched her again, giving her a black eye, "I own you… don't forget it…" and he walked out of the locker room, leaving Linzi on the floor in pain and in tears._

"That son of a bitch! I swear to god if I ever see him I'll-"

Kennedy stopped and looked at Linzi who was looking at him like he sprouted another head and realized he should stop and let her finish before he got too carried away.

"The worst was yet to come… after he left me laying there, Jess and Nick came in and saw me laying there…"

"_Oh god Linz what happened?!"_

"…_.where's Johnny?"_

"_He's in our locker room changing, why?"_

"_Go now.."_

"_What about you?"_

"_FORGET ME!" screaming really hurt her head and her jaw a hell of a lot more but she needed the emphasis, "Johnny is in danger, Josh is after him, go, please.."_

_Nick bolted out of the room and headed to his locker room, hoping he wasn't too late… he was._

_Johnny was laying on the ground, unconscious in a pool of his own blood. The room was trashed, the tv was broken and shattered and it was just a great big mess. Nick started screaming out in the hall for medical help._

_Back in Jess's locker room they could hear Nick screaming. "Jess, go help him out."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I think Johnny is in worse shape than I am, go help them alright."_

_Jess went out of the room just as Linzi asked, but not even two minutes later, Josh came barrelling back in and locked the door behind him. She was terrified. "Now, time to finish what I started…"_

Linzi stopped her story… Ken was looking at her, seeing whether or not he should say or do something. She recovered. "Um.. basically… Johnny and I ended up sharing a hospital room for a good 3 months… I left before he did… we both had severe concussions, major blood loss and they weren't sure whether or not his injuries were serious enough to have to operate. Thankfully they weren't but we both did not look good at all… not that I ever do but that's not the point here. We were both injured for a long time.. Josh disappeared from the company and I haven't seen him since.. until tonight anyways."

Kennedy clenched his fist and cracked his knuckles. "He was what made me run out of the club tonight, he jumped me in the washroom.. I think I may get a bruise tomorrow-"

"Wait, he hit you? Tonight?!"

"…yeah he did.."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Please calm down…"

He looked down at her and saw that she looked even smaller than usual. "I'm sorry, I just hate men who beat on women, it pisses me off. Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright… as you heard, I've suffered worse. I had received letters and emails and such from him before but he never made himself known until tonight. Now I don't know what to do but I don't want to be alone, I don't know where he is or what he'll do.."

Kennedy had to think about this for a second and choose his words correctly. "Come with me and stay in my room, there's an extra bed in there, he shouldn't find you there."

"Not a good idea, he's threatening you too, and by the sounds of it he may want to hurt you more than Johnny."

"Don't care, come with me."

"You don't care? What do you mean you don't care?! He could seriously hurt you."

"So? You're my friend, and I'm going to protect you, no arguing with me, grab your stuff and we're getting outta this place."

She looked at him for a second then started to pick up her stuff. As they walked out of the door she turned to him and said "Well you may not be my knight in wrestling tights tonight but you're my knight in jeans and a tshirt…. Thank you."

She hugged him tightly and he was taken off guard by this since this is the first sign of any affection towards him. He hugged her back though and they headed to his hotel room to try and get some sleep, despite the nagging feeling that Josh could be nearby.


End file.
